


Le nouveau Siegel

by Ahelya



Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [2]
Category: Fading Suns, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fading Suns AU, Gen, Je sais pas trop comment tagger tout ça en fait, Mei Changsu est un fouinard, Nirvana in fire in space... kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: « C’est vous que je choisis. »L’affirmation était restée avec Xiao Jingyan depuis sa rencontre avec le Fouinard Mei Changsu, doyen de la famille Jiangzuo. Parce qu’elle était si incongrue, qu’aujourd’hui encore, le rire qui avait suivi de cette phrase, menaçait d’éclater à nouveau. Qui voudrait de lui comme Empereur des Mondes Connus ? Personne. Il était tout ce qu’il ne fallait pas être pour une telle fonction. C’était forcément une plaisanterie et il ne pouvait qu’en rire, non ?
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe & Xiao Jingyan
Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le nouveau Siegel

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… A part que tout ceci est né d’un grand délire à cause d’un certain GN pour lequel j’ai donné la main et où on m’a pris le bras et, en fait, à force de tourner et de retourner l’univers dans lequel a lieu ce GN (Grandeur Nature pour ceux et celles au fond qui se posent la question… Vous voyez Donjons & Dragons, ben, pareil sauf que vous faites pas mumuse à table. Vous vous costumez et interagissez avec des gens en jouant le rôle d’un personnage que les organisateurs vous ont donné… En gros…), j’ai eu une épiphanie : Nirvana in Fire dans cet univers, ça fonctionne trop bien !  
> J’essaierai de refaire quelques OS de cet univers alternatif de Nirvana in Fire qui vous permettront de mieux connaitre le monde dans lequel il a lieu, c’est-à-dire l’univers de Fading Suns qui est, et je cite XY, un monde féodal futuriste (ça vous avance bien hein :p)  
> Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise et promis, j’essaie d’y revenir très vite pour continuer à vous faire découvrir mon gros délire.

** Le nouveau Siegel **

_Doyen Danforth (Aurige) : Pour qui diable vous prenez-vous ?_

_Quentin Siegel (Fouinard) : Pour vos nouveaux associés._

Minutes du Bureau du Commerce de Ligueheim, réunion 4352.20.0204.LS

_._

« C’est vous que je choisis. »

L’affirmation était restée avec Xiao Jingyan depuis sa rencontre avec le fouinard Mei Changsu, doyen de la famille Jiangzuo. Parce qu’elle était un tel non-sens. Parce qu’elle était si incongrue, qu’aujourd’hui encore, alors que plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il l’avait entendu, le rire qui avait suivi de cette phrase, menaçait d’éclater à nouveau. Qui voudrait de lui comme Empereur des Mondes Connus ? Personne. Il était tout ce qu’il ne fallait pas être pour une telle fonction. C’était forcément une plaisanterie et il ne pouvait qu’en rire, non ?

Mais ce n’était pas une plaisanterie. Le doyen Mei Changsu était sérieux. Ce choix incompréhensible était réellement le sien, au point que le marquis Jing doutait presque des capacités de stratège et d’analyses de Mei Changsu. Un homme aussi habile que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le préférer à ses frères : Xiao Jingxuan, l’actuel prince héritier, élu par les grandes maisons nobles, l’Eglise du Soleil Universel et la Ligue des Marchands et Xiao Jinghuan, le duc Yu, soutenu par la grande et noble maison de sa mère adoptive, les Yan, et leurs vassaux. Xiao Jingyan était peut-être l’un des fils de l’Empereur mais le mariage contractuel qui avait permis sa naissance avait été avec une ur-obun, pas avec une des femmes de l’une des plus grandes maisons nobles des Mondes Connus. Le marquis Jing était un hybride humain et obun, un miracle ou une incongruité selon les pensées pro ou anti-xénomorphe de chaque habitant des Mondes Connus. Qui voudrait d’un tel homme – d’une telle chose – sur le trône ?

Mais son métissage n’était pas le seul obstacle à son accession au poste de Prince héritier ou d'Empereur. C’était même quelque part le moindre de ses problèmes. Après tout, s’il trouvait suffisamment de soutien parmi les maisons nobles, majeures ou mineures, les différents ordres de l’Eglise et les différentes guildes, comme le faisaient ses frères, personne ne se soucierait de ses origines humaine et xénomorphe. Au moins, il était un demi-obun, pas un demi-ukar. Les ur-obuns n’étaient-ils souvent loués pour leur sagesse, manière et dignité, au point d’être devenu un cliché de fiction, contrairement à leurs cousins si violents et agressifs. Peut-être que le doyen Mei Changsu jouerait de ceci pour faire accepter un homme comme lui sur le trône ? Il en était sans doute capable. Le fouinard pouvait faire des miracles, ainsi qu’il l’avait déjà prouvé.

Souvent, en regardant le tiroir de son bureau dans lequel reposait l’un des cadeaux les plus précieux que lui avait offert Mei Changsu, Xiao Jingyan se demandait depuis combien de temps il avait été choisi comme candidat potentiel au trône par le fouinard. Par un tour, que beaucoup auraient sans doute trouvé des plus admirables, le doyen Mei Changsu avait réussi à lui donner des enfants, en servage, des domaines de son père. Parmi ses enfants, il y avait le fils de son frère, condamné à mort des années plus tôt par leur père. Mais il y avait une autre preuve, liée à cette histoire, bien plus évidente sur l’ancienneté de la volonté du fouinard. Le doyen Mei Changsu ne lui avait pas seulement redonné le fils, l’héritier, de son frère. Dans le tiroir du bureau du marquis Jing dormait maintenant un épais dossier judiciaire qui fournissait à Xiao Jingyan toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin pour prouver l’identité de l’enfant. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre le moment opportun. Encore une fois, ce n’était qu’une partie de cadeau de Mei Changsu. Il lui avait aussi donnait le moyen de contacter un bailli prêt à défendre l’affaire. Le marquis Jing avait demandé une discrète enquête sur cet homme à l’un de ses vassaux. L’avocat était brillant et compétent… Et il n’avait aucun lien apparent avec le doyen Mei Changsu. Les deux hommes ne partageaient, apparemment, que leur statut de guildien et on ne trouvait nulle trace d’une quelconque rencontre entre eux, même d’une rencontre officielle alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux des membres hauts placés de leur guildes respectives.

Ce n’était pas la seule affaire capable de prouver les capacités d’habile stratège du doyen Mei Changsu mais cette autre preuve n’avait guère plu au marquis Jing. Comment le fouinard avait-il pu oser utiliser de cette manière la duchesse Mu Nihuang ? Bien sûr, il n’aurait pas dû avoir la moindre illusion sur Mei Changsu. C’était un fouinard, après tout, et s’il y avait eu un temps lointain où le marquis Jing les avait quelque peu admirés, il savait maintenant à quoi s’en tenir concernant cette guilde de la Ligue des Marchands.

Tout le monde, et ce, peu importe son âge, connaissait l’histoire – la légende ! – de Quentin Siegel. Tout le monde savait comment, à lui seul ou presque, il avait réussi à former la Ligue des Marchands qui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie et la fortune de ces guildes que la chute des grands conglomérats de la Seconde République avait produites. Tout le monde connaissait aussi, et tout aussi bien, l’histoire de sa mort. Le fondateur de la guilde des Fouinards était devenu un homme puissant car il connaissait les secrets de tous et toutes, qu’ils soient religieux, nobles ou guildiens. C’étaient ces secrets qui l’avaient rendu l’homme le plus puissant des Mondes Connus, plus puissant même que le Patriarche et les métropolites ou les chefs des grandes familles nobles. C’étaient ces secrets qui l’avaient tué et c’était, surtout, la main des membres de la propre guilde qu’il avait créé qui l'avait frappé pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Au cours des siècles suivants, aucun autre homme - même parmi les Fouinards, connus pour leur trafic et autres affaires illicites - n’avait réussi à accumuler autant de secret que Siegel… Sauf peut-être celui qui faisait maintenant face au marquis Jing. Certains ne l’appelaient-ils pas le nouveau Siegel ? Ne disait-on pas aussi qu’il n’était pas seulement le doyen de la famille Jiangzuo mais qu’il était surtout le Pater des Fouinards, c’est-à-dire leur chef, celui qui pouvaient donner des ordres à tous les membres des familles fouinardes, peu importe leur nom et leur position ? Et là, était sans doute une autre preuve des capacités de Mei Changsu. Il était devenu le doyen de la famille Jyangzuo et le Pater des Fouinards en moins de dix ans. Comme pour l’ancien Siegel, on voulait l’éliminer ou le courtiser et c’était sans aucun doute la rareté des apparitions publics du doyen Mei Changsu et sa neutralité apparente qui l’avait sauvé jusqu’à maintenant.

Mais ce nouveau Siegel avait choisi un maître en secret depuis longtemps apparemment et c’était lui, le marquis Jing, malgré l’impossibilité de la chose.

Les Fouinards étaient un outil puissant, supérieur peut-être même en matière d'espionnage à l’Œil Impérial de son père ou à l’agence Jakovian de la famille Hua, maintenant disparue depuis longtemps. Mais les Fouinards étaient la guilde qui satisfaisait les besoins que nul ne voulait admettre. Voilà comment ils pouvaient amasser richesses et secrets. Quelques fénix suffisaient pour les acheter. Leur honneur était une chimère, tout comme leur loyauté. Mei Changsu trahirait-il un jour le maître qu’il avait choisi ? Il semblait sincère dans sa volonté de le mener jusqu’au trône mais il était un fouinard… Un fouinard qui avait utilisé Mu Nihuang pour mener à bien l’un de ses plans. C’était une chose que le marquis Jing ne pouvait tolérer. Le moment était maintenant venu de rappeler à ce nouveau Siegel les limites qu’il ne devait pas dépasser.

Et puisque celui-ci venait maintenant de lui demander d’être direct quand il parlait…

« La duchesse Mu Nihuang ne fait pas partie des conflits de Byzantium Secondus et ce sont ses combats contre le califat Kurgan qui protègent l’endroit où vous vous battez. Pour le bien de notre future collaboration, je ne vous permets pas d’user des personnes telle qu’elle comme d’un pion que vous pouvez bouger et sacrifier à votre guise. Sinon moi, Xiao Jingyan, ne peut pas travailler avec vous. »

* * *


End file.
